Forever Greg And A Million Years After That
by Luna's Meow
Summary: For those that liked my other story He Gave Me The World. It and this was written by my sister a while back and I'm posting them for her. They were written quite a while ago however, so they will not be edited.


Amy was buried deep into her book. Serena was in back of her arguing

with Raye. Class was about to start. She heard the teacher come in and

say hello to the class. Then she heard the rest of her friends gasp.

Teacher: Class today we have a new student joining us.

Amy was still buried in her book and didn't even hear the teacher say

that. She felt someone poke her in the back. She turned around to face

Serena.

Amy: (whispering) What!

Serena: (whispering) Look!

Amy looked up to see Greg standing beside the teacher with a smug grin.

Without even thinking she burst out loudly.

Amy: Greg!

The whole class started to giggle. Amy had never raised her voice louder

than she had to. Even when she was answering a question. Greg and Amy

both blushed and all five of Amy's friends (remember molly) started

laughing even harder.

Teacher: Uh..yes this is Greg.

As the bell to go to lunch sounded Amy walked up to Greg.

Amy: Uh, sorry Greg. I was just so surprised when I saw you that I...

Greg: I'll tell you what. If I can eat with you I'll totally forget

about it.

Amy: It's a deal. Oh, I sit with all five of the scouts, Molly, Melvin

and Lita's boyfriend Ken. He's a year older than us. Oh, and Darien, who

you know, and Chad, Raye's boyfriend. They're both in 11th grade. (Note:

They are now anyway.)

Greg: Wow, sure you have room?

Amy: Of course. We picnic outside anyways.

Amy and Greg walked out to where the whole group was waiting. Amy saw

the looks on the girls faces and immediately regretted this.

Amy: (thinking) I should of asked him to eat alone with me.

Greg: Hi, guys. Nice to see you all again.

Lita: Yea, it's nice to see you again. And I'm sure Amy will be glad her

boyfriend's back.

Amy: (practically growling) Lita, don't start! Greg, this is Ken, and

Chad, and you remember Darien, right?

Greg: Ooohhh, yes. I remember Darien.

Darien gave an apologetic look on his face. He knew that last time Greg

came in he had tried to capture him.

Serena: So how long are ya in for Greg?

Greg: Actually I'm here for good.

Amy: Really! That's great. I'll have to fill you in on everything that

has happened. (thinking) Does he know I'm flirting. Does EVERYONE ELSE

know I'm flirting. Geez, Mina makes it look so easy. Wow, he's even

cuter than I remember. The girls know I like him, but does he?

Darien: (whispering to Serena) I've never seen Amy flirt before. She

must really like this guy.

Serena nodded. Then smiled mischievously. Amy was unconsciously staring

at Greg. Mina saw this and thought that Amy was going to make an idiot

out of herself if she didn't distract her.

Mina: So, Amy...when's that science test again.

That got Amy's attention. She needed to study extra hard for this test.

Amy: It's this Wednesday.

Melvin: Friday's the day of the dance.

The group sat and talked about the dance for a while longer. Amy started

dropping hints to Greg. He acted dumb. All the guys knew exactly what

game he was playing, (the girls equivalent of hard to get) but the girls

didn't and it started pissing them off to no end that he hadn't asked

her yet. After school Greg saw Serena, Mina, Lita, and Molly walking to

the arcade. Raye had chores and Amy wanted to hit the books.

Greg: Girls, wait up.

Serena: You, sir are the most dense person on the face of the earth.

Greg: Huh? Oh, because I didn't ask Amy to the dance when she was

hinting at me.

All: You knew?

Lita: So you don't like our Amy any more?

Greg: What! Are you kiddin'. I'm crazy about Amy!

Molly: So why didn't ya ask her then.

Greg: Here's why, I have a plan. But I'll need your help with it.

Amy was sitting at home studying by the telephone. O.k, o.k..she was

sitting by the telephone waiting for Greg to call and she just happened

to be holding a book that she couldn't concentrate on for the life of

her. The phone rang, Amy jumped a foot and then answered.

Amy: Hello, Greg?

Mom: No, Amy it's me. Are you expecting Greg to call today?

Amy: Oh, Mom. I'm sorry. Greg came back into town today. He's here for

good.

Mom: Oh, so you're waiting by the phone for him to call you up for a

date, is that it?

Amy: NO! Well, maybe. Let's just say you're in the general area. I

wanted him to ask me to the dance on Friday.

Mom: Well give the boy time. He just got here. Besides, he seemed rather

shy on the phone. Well I just called to say I'd be late.

Amy: Thanks Mom, I'll see you when you get here, bye.

Amy was in the Library when Greg came up behind her. He started to watch

her work. Then he found that he couldn't stop watching her work. She was

just to perfect.

Greg: (thinking) I don't deserve a girl like her. But I'm going to try

anyway. Look at how her hair falls perfectly into her eyes when she

tilts her head to write. How I wish I could just watch her all day. Or I

could go up to her and put my arms around that perfect little waist and

whisper how much I care into her ear.

Just then Amy whirled around stood up and ran into Greg. She looked up

to see who was still holding her. When she saw who it was she just got

tongue tied. The words wouldn't come out. She couldn't tell him not to

let go. She couldn't say that this felt wonderful. She could only stare

at him. Finally he realized that this wasn't another one of his

fantasies and he let go. They both just stood there dumbly.

Amy: Hi, I'm sorry. I just got really into..my work and I was about to

hurry to get another book. I didn't mean to run into you, are you o.k?

Greg: I'm fine. Studying for Monday's math test?

Amy: Yes. I hear it's suppose to be hard.

Greg: Hey, Amy. I want to ask you something.

Amy: Yes!

Greg: What's your favorite flower?

Amy: Huh? Why?

Greg: Because I have to do a survey on peoples favorite flowers for..a

class.

Amy: Oh...o.k. Well this may sound strange, but I love water lilies.

Greg: Water Lilies? (thinking) Great this is going to be harder than

expected.

Amy: So have you asked any girl to the dance yet?

Greg: No. Hey, I gotta go. See ya.

The next day after school Amy went with girls to the Arcade.

Lita: So Ames, has Greg asked you to the dance yet.

Amy: (harshly) No.

Serena: Whoa, if looks could kill. You really like the guy huh?

With this Amy burst out in tears. The girls all crowded around her.

Amy: I'm sorry, I just never felt like this before. What did he do to

me? Is this natural? Maybe I'm sick.

The girls all started to giggle at the last comment. They knew exactly

what Greg had in mind, but they promised not to tell Amy.

Raye: Amy, I know exactly what you are going through. I felt the same

way about Chad for a long time. I can guarantee you that the only

sickness you have is love sickness.

Amy: I just don't know. What if he doesn't like me any more? I've always

been able to ignore guys before. I just concentrated on my studies even

more. But I can't even do that. I don't know how this happened.

It was now Thursday after school. Amy had been forced to go to the

movies with her friends. They really wouldn't let her decline. She had

wondered why. When she got home she found a Water Lily on her front

porch. It had a note card attached to it.

Amy: What in the world. (reading the card) Some survey right? If you

want another water lily go to the library. You'll find it at computer 5.

If you don't want another flower go anyway.

The girls were all watching from behind a bush. They tried to keep their

laughter to a minimum. It was extremely hard when they saw the look on

Amy's face.

A very puzzled Amy went to the library. She knew that the card was from

Greg, but she wasn't sure what he was doing. One way to find out. When

she got to computer five there was another flower with another note

card.

Amy: (reading) You can always use more flowers. If you want a third to

add to your collection go to the Arcade and talk to Andrew and Darien.

(thinking out loud) What in the world? Now we're dragging Andrew and

Darien into this? What am I suppose to do, just go up to them and ask

for a water lily? Oooooh, Greg!

They girls, now behind the computer table were dying trying not to

laugh. This was her funniest face yet.

Lita: This is great. That girl needed a little mystery and romance in

her life.

Amy walked briskly to the arcade. She walked inside and saw Darien and

Andrew looking at her obviously trying not to crack up. They had both

envied Greg for coming up with this. Andrew decided to try it on Rita,

but Darien knew Serena was in on it, so he couldn't even try. The look

on Amy's face when she walked in was making it even harder to not laugh.

It was a mixture of I'm going to kill someone and this is sooo romantic.

How she ever managed to cram both of those feelings into one look was a

mystery to them.

Amy: O.k you two. What's going on?

Andrew: Oh, why hello Amy. What do you mean. Hey, look at this pretty

water lily I found. Amy I think you should have it since you already

have two and this would add to your growing collection.

He handed her the flower and Darien pulled out a note card and acted

just as dumb.

Darien: Hey, look a note card. And it's addressed to you Amy.

Amy: Would you just tell me what's going on.

Darien: Read the card if you want to know so badly.

Amy: Fine (reading) The flowers are pretty, but nothing compared to you.

(adding) well this is the first one with a compliment on it (reading) I

heard a rumor that there is another flower for you at the cherry hill

temple. Maybe if you ask Melvin and Ken really nicely they'll give it to

you. (not reading) You guys this is getting out of hand. I don't want to

walk all the way up to the temple now.

Andrew: I don't blame you. Why don't you ask Chad to give you a ride.

He's outside and I'm sure that's where he was going anyway.

Amy: O.k guys, I get the hint.

Darien: You're chariot awaits you m'lady.

Amy got into the car with Chad, who was doing a very bad impression of a

chofer. She tried to get what was going on out of him, but he just

remained silent.

Chad: (pulling up to the temple) There you go miss. I hope your ride was

enjoyable.

Amy: Uh-huh. So were's Ken and Melvin.

Amy walked over to the temple and saw them sitting on the stairs with

smug expressions.

Amy; Please, tell what's going on. Where's Raye? She'll tell me.

Ken: I'm afraid Raye is..unavailable at this time, but instead why don't

you have a flower. It's very pretty.

Melvin: And here's a note card that might help poor miss Anderson on her

quest.

Amy: Here we go again. (thinking) well this is sort of exciting.

(reading) So Ames, ya frustrated enough yet? You'll find the end of your

journey at your house..on your bed. (almost laughing, but not quite) You

mean I came all this way and the end is at home? GRRRRRRR (thinking) On

the bed huh? I guess Greg's not going to be waiting at the end of

this...or maybe he is.

This thought made Amy laugh and blush at the same time. The girls were

at Amy's house waiting for her. They had seen her at the Arcade and

after she left they came out of hiding and everyone had a good laugh.

Serena kept going on about how romantic Greg was. This made Darien think

about some of the upcoming dates he was planning.

Amy got a ride from Chad back to her house. She stepped inside and found

Serena, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Molly all sitting around in her living

room. She wasn't surprised. She just looked at them, sighed, and then

kept on walking. She walked up to her bedroom and looked on the bed and

found a package. This intrigued her. She set down her four little

flowers (and the one that was sitting on the package) Then she opened

the package and gasped when she found a beautiful dress. It was blue and

silky with a tight top part and a bottom that flared out more. There was

a note on the dress.

Amy: (reading) Amy, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I had no intention

of asking you to the dance tomorrow. I wanted to go dancing for real

instead. My father has a business party tomorrow and it's at a ballroom.

The company wants all it's employees to bring their family's. I'm

allowed to bring a date. As for the dress, Thank the girls for helping

me find it.

Greg: So, what dya say?

Amy wirled around to see Greg standing behind her. She was so awed that

she couldn't even speak. So she just ran over to him and flung her arms

around his neck and hugged him, letting the tears of joy flow freely.

Greg was a bit startled. He had hoped this was the way she would react,

but he didn't actually think she would. Clapping sounds came from the

back of the room and there stood Serena, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Molly.

Amy ran over and hugged each one of them.

Amy: I can't believe you guys. Thank you.

Amy turned around and thanked Greg. He was to pick her up the next night

at 6:30. That came all to soon. Serena did Amy's hair. It was pulled

back in a burette. She had strands of hair that framed her face. The

dress Greg got her fit perfectly. Mina, being a model, did Amy's make-

up. That to was done perfectly.

Serena: Wow, Amy you look soooooooo great!

Amy: Thank you. I hope Greg thinks so. I'm so nervous.

Just then the doorbell rang. Amy's mom answered. She let Greg in while

his parents waited patiently in the car. Amy came to the top of the

steps. Greg looked up and all of a sudden he forgot how to breath. Amy

graceful floated down the stairs. All the girls stood at the top

enjoying Greg's reaction. Amy walked up to Greg, who had just recovered,

and he gave her a corsage that she wore on her wrist. Amy's mom stood

there silently watching her little girl being the woman she knew was

emerging. Tears silently fell down her cheeks.

Greg: Shall we go?

He extended out his arm and Amy took it. Then Greg turned to Amy's mom

about to ask the infamous question, but he was cut off.

Mom: As late as you want, I trust you both.

Amy turned to give her mom a hug, then she waved good-bye to her

friends, with a mischievous grin on her face. They returned the same

look. Amy and Greg walked out to the car and went to the ball.

At the ball Amy got numerous admirers. She turned them all down, unused

to the attention, and danced happily with Greg. When they danced they

both got a sensation of bliss.

Greg: Amy, thank you.

Amy: For what Greg?

Greg: For allowing me this dream come true. Ever since I saw your

picture in the newspaper about you winning the exam I knew I could never

love another girl. I know that sounds stupid, but somehow I really did

know. And this time there was no power involved. I had that vision from

my heart, not my head.

Amy: Oh, Greg. You give me this feeling that I have never felt before I

met you. I thought I was sick, except for the fact that I liked the

feeling. If it hadn't been for the girls I would have gone crazy...I

love you Greg.

Amy put her head on Greg's shoulder. He pulled her closer and held her

petite waist with a tight sence of fulfillment. As that dance ended he

took her hand and lead her to the balcony. To their surprise and nervous

delight they were the only couple out there. They stood by the railing

and gazed out at the stars. Then Greg turned towards Amy and picked up

both her hands. They went from gazing at the stars in the sky to gazing

at the stars in each other's eyes. They both stepped closer. Amy could

feel Greg's soft breath blowing comfortingly against her cheek. The

music started playing again in the ball room. You could just hear it

from where they were. Amy slid her hands out of Greg's and wrapped them

around his chest. He hugged her back enjoying the moment. And then

leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled up to see her

reaction and to his surprise she leaned up and put her parted lips on

his. This kiss was a first for both of them. To each other's delight

they were both fast learners. Greg soon found himself kissing Amy with

more passion than he had ever known was in the world. The way they both

could feel they would be kissing for many years to come. As Amy

reluctantly withdrew from Greg's mouth a slight breeze picked up. It

blew the strands on Amy's face wildly. Greg looked at her and the beauty

she possessed and went week at the knees. He held on to Amy tighter. It

was all he could do to keep from tumbling over.

Greg: Amy, will you be mine forever?

Amy: Forever Greg, and a million years after that.

So the night ended, but not the beautiful love that had blossomed then.

That would live on forever and a million years after.


End file.
